


Friday's a What Now?

by books_entertain_the_mind



Series: Our New Normal [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Magic Explains Everything, F/M, Fluff, Friday Is Tony and Pepper's Biological Kid, Friday Turns Into A Human, Only By Magic Though, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_entertain_the_mind/pseuds/books_entertain_the_mind
Summary: Tony and Pepper are in for the surprise of their life one seemingly peaceful afternoon.





	Friday's a What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I have been interested in the stories of Tony's bots magically turning into his human kids and I thought it would be cool for Friday to have a chance and to put my own spin on it. 
> 
> I wrote this while I was working today, and since I'm still at work at a glorious 2 am where I live, I decided to post it to keep myself occupied and awake. 
> 
> Also, here's some background info that is good to know. After Civil War and Homecoming, Tony and Pepper got married and moved into Tony's old family mansion in New York to focus more on themselves and SI instead of the Avengers Initiative and all that stress. Also, Infinity War and Endgame are not happening in this story, because no one needs that kind of heartbreak in their lives.

Tony stared at the little girl that was currently staring up at him from the floor in his lab. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and glossy with unshed tears. The girl’s light red hair, that border-lined on strawberry blonde, cascaded down behind her, curling at the tips at her mid-back, just below her shoulder blades. Her lip slightly quivered as she stared up at Tony, waiting for him to give the answers and fix this issue.

Tony just stared. His brain was firing way too fast while he tried to figure out what had just happened, but his body was frozen in shock and no matter what, he just seemed unable to move. He took in this girl, who could absolutely be no older than 5, with her hair and freckles and everything else that just screamed _Pepper_. What really threw him for a loop though, was her eyes. It was like Tony was staring into a mirror, because _those where his eyes_. He took in more of her features and saw the little details that spoke of both him and Pepper.

Finally, his brain seemed to catch up with what had just happened and after several minutes was able to make his mouth work again.

“F-Friday?”

He stuttered that whispered name out, but at his voice, the little girl looked up at him again, and the tears began to fall. She opened her mouth to speak, but wasn’t able to make any words form. The panic was evident in her face and as she began to gasp, Tony snapped out of his shock.

He hurried over and reached down to grab the child under her armpits and simultaneously grabbed one of his sweatshirts that he had laying around. He wrapped it around her naked body and held her against his chest. “Friday? Is that you, baby girl?”

At the nickname, the girl started to sob, nodding against his neck. She still wasn’t able to speak at the moment, but everything just seemed overwhelming. She felt disconnected from everything. She had an autonomous body, albeit an extremely young one, but it felt like all her programming was completely stripped and she was only left with the absolute bare basic of programming. She was willing to bet Dum-E’s programming was more advanced than what her’s felt like at the moment. Unable to articulate any of these thoughts or feelings though, Friday just continued to sob into her creator’s neck.

Tony held Friday tighter as she began to sob. He couldn’t believe his AI was currently crying on him in a body of a toddler. One moment he had been working on a StarkPhone upgrade and talking business with Friday, then there was a flash of bright green light, then silence and a little girl sitting on his floor.

Now, here he was holding said child, who was his AI in his entire house, while she cried out her shock and feelings. He was about to call out for Friday to get Pepper, but flinched when he realized he couldn’t do that anymore.

Trying not to disturb the crying child in his arms, he shifted her to sit on his left hip and used his free hand to grab his phone, calling his wife. “Hey Pep, can you meet me down in the lab? I have something you need to see.”

He hung up, sliding his phone in his back pocket. Tony noticed Friday had stopped crying and was just occasionally sniffing heavily. He also noticed one of her hands had slowly migrated from the grip she had on his shirt and close enough to her mouth for her to unconsciously start sucking her thumb.

Tony ignore that for now, hoping it wouldn’t become a habit and ran his hand through her hair. “Hey, baby girl. Can you look at me?” His voice seemed to adapt this gentle and soothing tone to it on its own, but Tony didn’t want to scare Friday anymore than she already was, so he kept talking in that tone.

Slowly, two hazel brown eyes drifted and focused on his own. He gave her a soft smile, which she tried to return before going to nuzzle back into the side of his neck. He chuckled and shook his head. “Hey, Fri? I need to ask you some questions. Can you look back up at me?”

Friday turned her head once again and Tony gave her an encouraging nod. “Thank you. Now, you don’t have to talk to answer. Just nod your head for yes and shake your head for no. Okay?”

Friday gave him and tiny nod, laying her head on his shoulder, but keeping her eyes on him. She was tired all of a sudden from all the crying and that was a feeling she was not used to. She never slept or felt tired before! Why did this body feel so weak that she had to fight to keep her eyes open after only a few minutes?

Tony gave her another smile and moved to the couch in the corner. He sat down and moved Friday to situate her completely on his lab, facing him. “Alright, first question. Do you know how to talk? Remember, just nodded your head yes or no, baby girl.”

Friday thought for a second. She did know how to talk. She still knew a lot of things. She just couldn’t make her mouth form the words she wants to say. She gave her boss a single nod and moved to suck her thumb again. The action helped calm her down before, maybe it will work a second time.

Tony moved to pull her thumb away, but thought better of it. At the moment, it wasn’t an issue he needed to deal with. “That’s good. You take all the time you need to talk again, ok? There’s no rush. Do you remember anything from before this? Do you know who I am?”

Friday nodded right away. Of course she remembered and knew who he was. He was her boss, her creator! Essentially her _Daidí._ She knew exactly who he was, and who _she_ was supposed to be as well. If she remembered who they both were, of course she remembered what happened before she gained this body. Though, she doesn’t understand the events leading up to what happened today. She knew that Tony would figure it all out though. He always did.

Tony chuckled at her quick answer of several nods. He was about to ask another question when he heard the door open and the familiar sound of his wife’s heels. He let out a breath of relief. Pepper was finally here and she’d help him figure out what to do.

“Tony?” She called, looking around for her husband.

He looked over the top of the couch and gestured with his head for her to come over. “Over here, Pep! And prepare yourself, I have a interesting surprise for you.”

She gave him a curious look as she made her way over. Pepper tried to imagine what the surprise would be, but nothing was even close to the scene she found when she went to the front of the couch.

Friday had assumed the questions were done once Tony started talking to Pepper, so she gave in to the will of her tiny body and relaxed, slumping forward to rest against her creator’s strong chest, sucking on her thumb once again. She felt him give a chuckle as she closed her eyes, becoming exhausted from all the strange events of today. She gave a soft sigh when she felt her creator begin to slowly rub her back and run his other hand through her hair. She found the feeling comforting and secretly hoped he wouldn’t stop.

That was what Pepper saw when she made her way to the couch. She saw her husband sitting there with a little girl sleeping his lap as he held her close. Despite the shock of the situation, her heart melted at the sight. She met is gaze and couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face.

“Tony,” she whispered. “What’s going on? Who is this?”

He motioned for her to join him on the couch, and she hesitantly did so. He kept the his hand on Friday’s head, but took his other hand off the girl’s back, smiling at her faint whine of displeasure, and grabbed Pepper’s hand to intertwine their fingers.

“Well, it’s a long, confusing story, but this little one here is Friday.” At Pepper’s confused look, he proceeded to explain the afternoon’s events. “So now, Friday is a little girl and I have no idea what to do.”

Pepper was quiet for a moment, taking in the story she just heard. Honestly, after everything that has happened in their lives, it doesn’t seem as shocking as it might for other people. Instead of freaking out about suddenly having a child in her husband’s arms, she just took in the features of the girl. It startled her to see so many of her own features mirrored in the little girl, but the freckles and hair color made the relation undeniable.

Pepper leaned over and slowly rubbed the girl’s back. “She has your nose,” She whispered.

Tony chuckled and nodded. “And your lips,” he replied.

She looked up from Friday’s sleeping form and looked at her husband. Pepper gave him a small smile. “I guess we have a daughter now?”

He smiled and leaned towards her. “I guess so. As long as you’re okay with that.”

Pepper rested a hand on Tony’s cheek. “How could I refuse?” She closed the distance and gave him a short, but sweet kiss that he happily returned.

After they parted, the two of them looked back down at Friday, who was still sleeping on Tony’s chest. Neither of them had any idea what was going on, but they knew that just like everything else that has been thrown at them in the past, they’ll get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the kudos and comments you're willing to give! I'm also always open to all constructive criticism that'll help me improve as a writer. Have a great day and I hope you've enjoy this!


End file.
